¿Te casas conmigo?
by Serenity Akagi
Summary: Effie quiere que Haymitch le pida matrimonio. Pero el hombre no se da cuenta de nada. Después de pedirle ayuda a Peeta, ¿Creeis que Effie conseguirá que su hombre siente la cabeza y le haga 'La pregunta?


**¿Te casas conmigo?**

Lo único que me pertenece es la trama, quiero dedicarle este fic a mi prima, Mitsuya Akagi.

Siento que sea tan corto, pero la idea no me daba para más...XD.

Disfrutadlo ^^

* * *

Effie nunca había tenido problemas con los hombres. Al contrario, tenía una especie de ''talento natural'' que hacía que los barones hicieran lo que ella quería sin que tuviera que decir nada.

Con tantos admiradores detrás suyo ella se limitaba a mirar con indiferencia y sentirse (silenciosamente) contenta y alagada.

Por eso, ser la pareja de Haymitch era muy frustrante. El hombre, aunque la quería y mimaba mucho, tenía el romanticismo de un zapato, y ya ni hablar de su capacidad para detectar indirectas. Llevaba MESES intentando hacerle ver que quería algo más en su relación, que simplemente lo de ser ''novios'' había quedado obsoleto. Que ella quería ser la señora Abernarthy, pero nada, el hombre no se enteraba de nada.

Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Katniss, pero ésta tenía la misma capacidad emocional y romántica que su hombre. Prácticamente nula. Así que decidió pedirle ayuda a la única persona sensible aparte de ella en la aldea de los vencedores. Peeta Mellark. Así que se fue directa a la panadería que Peeta había hecho de lo que antiguamente era un gran desván pegado a la casa.

-¿Peeta querido puedo entrar?

-Claro Effie, ¿Que tal estás?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Está Katniss en casa?

-No, ha salido a cazar. -El chico del pan sonrió. Su chica no había cambiado nada. Aún teniendo dinero suficiente como para abastecer un ejercito por meses ella se empeñaba en ir a cazar. Que mujer la suya.

-Estupendo. Vamos a tomar un té.

-¿Effie...?

El chico, algo confuso, se dejó arrastrar hacia el comedor de su casa y se sentó mientras la mujer se ponía a remover todo lo que había en la cocina para hacer té.

-Debe ser algo importante si pierdes tus modales auto-invitándote y poniendo mi cocina patas arriba.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-La mujer se puso roja y se sentó dejando atrás su frenesí.-Verás, quiero que Haymitch me pida matrimonio. ¡Y no sé como hacerlo! Le he intentado lanzar indirectas y nada.

-¿Y si se lo pides tu?

-No digas sandeces, Peeta.-La mujer del capitolio le miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas al chico.

-Bueno, no creo que lo consigas con indirectas Effie, Haymitch es muy duro de mollera.

-Lo sé. Es peor que un ladrillo.-La mujer suspiró, derrotada.

Después de tomarse un té con Peeta e intentar formular un plan, simplemente no llegaron a nada que realmente pudiera dar resultado, así que volvió a su casa (La que compartía con el ex-mentor/borracho) y se dispuso a hacer la cena.

-Hola princesa, ¿que hay para cenar?-El hombre se acercó y la abrazó por detrás rodeando su cintura.

-Crema de bogavante.

-Oh. ¿Y por qué no el bogavante y ya está?

-Por que no.-Soltó seca.

-Oh, ¿mi abejita quiere picar hoy?

-¡Haymitch no soy ninguna abeja!

-Relájate preciosa, si arrugas tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas.

Effie disimuladamente miró su reflejo en el claro metal de la nevera. No había signo de arrugas, así que volvió a mirar al hombre.

-Vamos a cenar, anda.

El hombre se pasó toda la cena intentando descubrir que carajo le pasaba a Effie, pero no consiguió sonsacarle nada a la mujer, que parecía muy molesta pero no tenía ni idea del por qué.

_-¿En qué la habré cagado ahora?_

La noche pasó tan rápido como el vodka duraba en la casa, y pronto, Haymitch despertó sintiéndose observado.

La rubia estaba mirándole con ojos de reproche.

-¿Que pasa? Oh, ¿he tenido gases otra vez? Ya te he dicho que cocinas raro...

-No, Haymitch. ¡Lo que pasa, es que no captas nada de lo que te digo!

-¿Eh?

-¡Que quiero casarme contigo! Y tu, mentecato, ¡no te das cuenta de que quiero que me pidas matrimonio!

…

Silencio.

-Oh, era eso.-Haymitch puso cara de ''ahora todo tiene sentido''.

-Si, eso.

-Pues vaya drama te has montado. Si querías que te lo pidiera, habérmelo dicho antes.

-¡Pues claro que no! Así pierde todo lo bonito.

-Ahí te equivocas. Todo formaba parte de mi plan. Espérame aquí.

Effie se quedó sentada en la cama, confusa. Mientras esperaba a que Haymitch volviera de vete a saber que parte de la casa, se limitó a mirar la camisa del hombre que llevaba puesta a modo de pijama. Los pasos de él la hicieron mirar hacia arriba.

Delante de ella, estaba Haymitch. Vestido con un traje negro, con la camisa roja, totalmente peinado, oliendo a limpio y... con una cajita de terciopelo negro en la mano.

-¡Oh, Haymitch!

-Pues claro que me enteraba de lo que querías, preciosa. Todo esto formaba parte de mi pequeño plan.-Effie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con su pelo rizado y rubio despeinado cayendo de forma desordenada, con una simple camisa blanca del vencedor mal abrochada como vestimenta, y con su piel sin una mota de maquillaje. Haymitch se arrodilló delante de ella, abriendo la cajita y cogiendo una de las manos de la mujer con su mano izquierda.-¿Que me dices, peque? ¿Te casas conmigo?

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SI!

En serio, a veces Effie daba miedo.

La mujer se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, rodaron por el suelo, el traje del vencedor acabó disperso por la habitación, y entonces, la situación cambió. Ya no era un juego de caricias.

Él la penetraba de forma dulce, ella le arañaba la espalda, y poco a poco, el movimiento se fue volviendo más salvaje, un movimiento que se basaba en la rudeza de él y la necesidad de ella, los gritos llenaban la habitación, y ella se colocó encima de él, dejándolo sumiso debajo de ella. Ahora, era ella, la delicada mujer del capitolio, la que tenía el poder.

Y ambos, con las manos unidas, se sumieron en un vaivén de sudor y gemidos, entre palabras de amor y suspiros que los llevaron a lo más alto, en un último grito de placer y una última estocada.

Podía verse, en la pálida y pequeña mano de la mujer, un fino anillo de plata con un pequeño cristal de cuarzo rosa incrustado.

Se tumbaron en la cama, sudorosos y cansados, y empezaron a reír; Los años no bajaban su libido, eran felices y se querían.

Y en un futuro muy próximo, Effie al fin, se convertiría en la Señora Abernarthy.

¿Qué os ha parecido? De momento es un Oneshoot, pero...¿quien sabe? Si a alguien le gusta, puede alargarlo un poco más.


End file.
